The Mark
by saaski-crys
Summary: On the Hogwarts express Harry, Ron and Hermione meet this new girl and they all like her. She's nice and giving and just perfect. Harry REALLY likes her. But she has a dark secret and one night its comes out and then something horrable happens. PleaseRR
1. Everlasting Lip Gloss

Hello everybody! No I'm not Dr. Nick but I am Crys. One half of Saaski-crys, Saaski is my best friend/writing partner. This is my first ever Harry Potter fanfic. -so be nice- I normally write in the Teen Titans category. But I love Harry Potter. A little note I just thought this up on the spur of the moment then I continued it. So it might be wierd.

Warning: I don't own any other this except Lia and the plot. I do quote the Fifth book...a lot. But that is in not in chapter one.

The Hogwarts Express left Kings Cross about 6 minuets ago. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly were just sitting down in their cabin. Then there was a knock on the sliding door that connected the walk from the cabin. The door reveled a nerves looking Gryffindor girl a year younger than Harry. Her face was heart shaped and her skin was pale but not to pale. She had vibrant blue eyes that hid inside secrets. Harry had to admit, this girl was very pretty.

"Do you mind if I sit here? There really is no where else to go." Said the girl twisting a long strand of flax colored hair.

"Sure. You don't mind, do you guys?"Harry said to Ron and Hermione. Harry had never seen this girl but she seemed nice.

"Nah." Ron said

"No. Not really." Hermione said looking up from her book.

"Thanks! My alternative was Malfoy and this girl in cabin 16. And trust me I don't think they wanted me."

" Malfoy hates everybody that's in Gryffindor it's not you." Hermione said blankly. The girl opened her mouth to say something, but instead she said "I'll tell you later."

"So...Anyway. I'm Ron." Ron said pointing to himself "She's Hermione. And He's Harry." Ron pointed to the other two as well

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Amelia. But most people call me Lia." Said the girl. That's when harry noticed something. When Lia faced him her eyes were planted onto his. They didn't travel upwards to his scar, like when everyone else met him. Harry know that Lia was different. But in the best way possible. Lia sat down and took out a book that sent Hermione to Joy-ville, population her.

"Finally Someone other than me reading_ Hogwarts_,_a history_!" Hermione squealed with joy at the sight of the cover.

"Yeah I'm reading it for fun you know. Also guys..."she said to Ron and Harry "Don't try going in to the girls dorm. Unless you want a ride." Harry and Ron looked at each other quizzically. While Hermione and Lia giggled.

"So you guys want to know a funny little secret? By the way it's about Malfoy."

"YES!" Ron said practically jumping off his seat.

"Well you know when I said that Malfoy and that girl really didn't want me in their cabin. They didn't want me for being in Gryffindor. They didn't even know I was there. I knocked a couple of times but no one answered. So I thought I'll slide the door a crack to see why nobody was answering. What I saw would blow your socks off. They were..." Lia broke off in a fit of giggles, and to give Hermione a look. "Kissing."Lia finally said. " But not little pecks. They were on top of each other. And if I'm not mistaken that girl's top was half-way up her ribs!" Hermione and Lia broke into a fit of more giggles. Ron and Harry were speechless. It was at least a minute before Ron spoke.

"Malfoy was _kissing_ Pansy?!"

"No not kissing" Lia said. The others looked at her as though she had three troll heads on her shoulders. Until she continued. "They weren't kissing they were all over each other!" They all broke out laughing for two minuets. Before the Trolley Woman came.

"Would you like any thing sweet, dear hearts?" The old witch asked.

"Four pumpkin pasties." Lia said

"A box of chocolate frogs," Harry said

"One box of Drewballs." Hermione said politely

"Make that two." Ron said quickly

"There you go dears." said the witch giving them their candy "That'll be 16 sickels and 2 knuts

"I'll pick up the tab." Lia said to the others who were digging through there pockets for the money. "Here you go ma'am. Oh! ma'am one more thing. There is a boy in cabin number 16. I'm sure he would like some candy, but his hands are a bit full so you can just go in side."

"Oh, you are a sweet one dear."

"Thank you ma'am and remember number 16." Lia said. As the Trolley Woman left, they all burst out laughing. And being in cabin 11 they have ample spot to hear everything. After a few seconds Lia stopped laughing and held up a hand to stop the others. She got up and opened the cabin door. Harry and Ron looked at her with a look like she was crazy. Hermione knew what she was doing and was smiling a devious smile.

"Wait and see." was all Lia said. Off in the walk the group heard...

"OH MY DEARIES YOU DON'T NEED ANYTHING BUT A TRIP TO THE DRIVER!" as Malfoy and Pansy passed they stopped.

"Potter." Malfoy said with a sneer that even Snape couldn't beat. Lia leaned forward and Draco's face changed completely. What was hatred was now shock.

"Draco" Lia said with a smile "You got a little something...well it's kinda all over your mouth...and neck...and earlobes... Damn she must have put on 30 coats of everlasting lip gloss on before your little escapade." Malfoy's face was still in utter shock. Hermione, Harry and Ron were all laughing hysterically. (Ron even fell out of his seat and was now in the floor) "Bye. Oh and Pansy, is it? You might wanna..." Lia pulled the shoulder of her shirt snapping her bra strap "yeah you might want to fix that."

"Go on! To the driver! Your heads of houses will be informed. I'm sure your Prefect status will be revoked." the Trolley Woman yelled. Malfoy turned a violent shade of pink as she continued "Kissing in your cabin! And you call yourselves Prefects! You should be ashamed! And You ,she pointed to Malfoy, Get that rubbish off your face."

"I can't." Malfoy mumbled

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"I CAN'T IT'S EVERLASTING LIP GLOSS!" Malfoy yelled. By then Everyone was staring at him. Pansy seemed to have continued up to the front without Malfoy.

"UP TO THE FRONT OF THE TRAIN! YOU OBVIOUSLY CANNOT BE TRUSTED." The trolley witch screamed though gritted teeth. You and your siren will be in separate cabins. As they walked off everyone on the train was laughing hysterically. After 2 minuets the laughter died down.

"Hey Harry you wanna play exploding snap with me?" Lia asked

"Sure." Harry replied with a smile. And that is how it went for about 2 hours. They played games ate their candy and talked. Hermione and Lia seemed to have hit it off. They kept whispering to one another. But about an hour from Hogsmead Station Lia was asleep. Hermione kept looking from Lia to Harry and back again, giggling. Harry finally broke down and asked

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all... So Lia is nice."

"Yeah and pretty to boot." Ron said the last of the pasties in his mouth.

"She is nice and funny." Harry said looking at Lia

"Plus the thing with Malfoy was pure evil. She rocks." Ron said. With that Lia tussled in her sleep, rubbing her left arm.

Well what do you think? To make it perfectly clear I LOVE Malfoy (Draco not Lucius) But that was done for comedy. Please review. And I suck at spelling and grammar so please don't review about that I did my best.


	2. The Bruise

Hi! It's me again. I love the reviews. Though one of the reviewers asked "so they've never met this chick." By that I hope you mean Draco and Lia. But Harry and his pals have never met her. The Draco thing will be worked out, I promise . I wrote that into the first chapter of my rough draft but never on computer. Sorry. Ether way hope you like chapter 2.

Warning: Yeah, Blah blah blah I don't own any of it. Unless you count the plot and the character, come on I want to write.

"Somebody should wake her." Hermione said. Looking at Lia.

"Why?" Ron asked

"Well we are 15 minuets away from Hogsmead Station, and we need to get our robes on."

"Well, you wake her." Ron said to Hermione

"No way, I woke up Ginny once, I'm never waking anyone up again. I got a bruise that time."

"How?" Harry asked

"I said she had to wake up, and she sat up punched me in the arm and fell back asleep." Hermione said rubbing her upper arm.

"Fine, I'll wake her." Harry said. He really didn't want to, She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. "Lia." He said as he shook Lia's shoulder. "Lia!" She rolled over and her eyes opened slowly. They were gorgeous. Harry thought they turned a deeper blue, but maybe he was imagining it.

"Well good morning." Lia said to Harry quietly.

"It really isn't morning, it's more like nighttime." Harry said smiling shyly

"Well in that case I'm going back to sleep." Lia said rolling over

"NO! We have to change." Harry said shaking her shoulder some more

"Fine." Lia said sitting up "I'm awake."

"Hey Lia." Ron said

"Yeah?" Lia asked

"Why did Malfoy look so shocked when he saw you?" Ron asked

"Oh that! My parents...know Malfoys... My mom works at the Ministry with Draco's dad..."Lia said nervously.

"Alright." Ron said

"Come on we better change in to our robes."Hermione said.

"Okay."Lia said muttering something under her breath as she walked out.

The train slowed to a halt, and Hogsmead Station. Harry heard the booming of Hagrid the Games keeper/Care of Magical Creatures Professor "Firs' years over her'! Firs' years over her'!" He headed for the carriages, but instead of being lead by well, nothing at all. They were driven by, bat like horses with fangs and bright red eyes. As Harry was stepping into the carriage he heard Lia asking the others if they saw the bat like horses. Ron and Hermione gave her the troll head look again.

"O.k. Maybe I'm still half dreaming." Lia said twisting the strand of hair again. Harry wouldn't say it, but he was really glad that he wasn't the only one seeing the bat horse things.

They reached the castle only a couple of minuets later. Lia kept looking around, as they entered the great hall.

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked

"Malfoy I want to see if he got the Everlasting Lip gloss off." Lia replied

"How long does it take to wear off?"

"Well with that many coats... 2 weeks" Lia said not holding back a smile

"2 WEEKS!!" Harry said smiling himself

"Yeah, but there is something you can use to remove it. But even with that, it might be a couple of days."

"Oh, whats the remover?"

"It's stink sap."

"That's...well..."

"Most people don't know that so they usually wait until it wears off. The gloss isn't supposed to leave a stain, but with the amount that girl put on... well you've seen Malfoy." Lia and Harry both let out a laugh, as they made there way into the great hall.


	3. Who do you like?

Hello again! thanks for the reviews. Always appreciated. :) This chapter was reeeeally hard to write, for the one reason of writers block. DAMN YOU WRITERS BLOCK! Sorry lost my cool, but it's back. I really want to say thanks for the support from my writing partner Saaski. (Thanks for keeping me from killing myself with a ballpoint pen.) Alright well not to much happens in this chapter but I guess it's OK. Oh P.S. I am NOT a Malfoy hater, in fact he's my fave character. This story was on the spur oth the moment. I just had to put that out in the open.

I own nothing anyone who told you other wise was LIEING

Harry and Lia found seats at the Gryffindor table. Lia was still craning her neck to find Malfoy, Harry couldn't help but stare. It wasn't because Lia is pretty, It was her spunk. Harry thought Lia's personality is...well...beautiful.

"Harry over there it's Malfoy" Lia said a couple seats over, pointing to the Slytherin table. And sure enough There was Draco Malfoy. But to Harry's surprise he had his hands behind his head and was wearing his grin with pride. Apparently the Everlasting Lip gloss marks were honored by the other Slytherins. Harry looked to the side. There was the queen bee herself. Pansy. She was getting as much attention as Malory. But before Harry could say something a silence fell over the great hall, as Dumbledor stood.

"There are times for great speeches." He said "But this is not one of those times." Dumbledor smiled "Tuck in!" The whole hall clapped and some even cheered. Then a quite murmer fell as everyone began to eat.

Lia looked down at her arms. The nerves feeling she had before lessened slightly. The beginning of the year always made her feel anxious. When she was first getting sorted she knew she would be in Slytherin. Anything otherwise and her parents would be fuming. She hated the fact that the hat had said he knew what she was hiding. But when it said she was in Gryffindor she could have fainted. In her first year after the feast she had sewn an arm warmer in gold and red. To make her feel like she belonged. Ever since she always felt jumpy in the beginning of the year. But her thoughts disappeared as Dumbledor rose again.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent fest, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start of term notices. First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students- and a few of our older students should know that too. Mr. Filch, the care taker, has asked me, for what he said is the 462nd time, to remind you that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door.

" We have two changes of staffing this year. We are pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." There was some really pitiful clapping but nobody really thought to much of this Umbridge woman. Dumbledor continued his speech.

"Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the-" Dumbledor stopped he looked at Professor Umbridge will confusion. Lia got a little pissed at this woman ' How dare this toad interrupted Dumbledor! Who does she think she is?! I hope that what ever she has to say better be important, for her to interrupt Dumbledor! She is so rude!' Lia thought, as a sneer worthy of Malfoy grew over her face. But Dumbledor was only stopped in his tracks for a half-a-moment, He sat back down.

"Thank you Headmaster" Umbridge said her mouth so big it looked like she was going to swallow the Hufflepuff table. "for those kind words of welcome." Umbridge smiled reveling little pointy teeth, Lia thought she had them magically enhanced to look like a steak knife. "It is wonderful to be back at Hogwarts, I must say, and to see such happy faces looking back at me." Lia could feel the hate waves immolating off the other students. They all hated being addressed like they were at a kindergarten share circle. Then the toad opened her wide trap again. "I am very much looking forward to getting to know all of you, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" Lia's spine was cringing from the frog-woman's high pinched girlie voice. Lia didn't pay Umbridge any more attention out of purpose. She would have to be respectful of Dumbledor and the school to get her attention. So right now Lia's fiddling with a loose pice of wool on her sleeve. She looked over at Harry, Ron and Hermione, Harry was whispering something. Lia only wished she knew. Lia spent the rest of the half-hour hoping that this wouldn't take to long. Her cat Feyd was probably going nuts in her basket in Lia's bedroom. Then after another grueling 10 minuets toad lady had finally sat down. 'THANK GOD!' Lia thought in relief. The Great Hall became very noisy as everyone tried to make their escape. She practical ran to the Fat Lady portrait. When she got there.

"Oh shit." Lia said. "What is the god damned password?"

"Such a foul mouth. Your mother should have taught you better." The Fat Lady said

"I apologize, sometimes my frustration gets the better of me." Lia said looking at the floor "Hermione! Your a prefect! What is the password."

"Mimblus mimbletonia." Hermione said

"Thanks." Lia said to Hermione and then turned to the Fat Lady. "What she said."

"Not gonna work." The Fat Lady replied with a smirk

"Fine. Mimblus mimbletonia or whatever."

"That's better." The Fat Lady said before opening

Lia made her way to her bedroom, and as she thought Feyd was meowing up a fit.

"It's O.k. Feyd." Lia said to her cat letting her out. "God that toad bitch! She had no right to do that. Nobody in their right mind would ever interrupted Dumbledor. And then insult the school by saying how she is gonna change it! I hope she croaks. Like Quarrel."

"Bad pun Lia" Lia turned to see Hermione looking back at her from the doorway. Her face a little cocky.

"You would know, Right." Lia said standing up "And why are you even here, I thought prefects had their own rooms?"

"They do." Hermione said blankly "We have to go through the rooms to see if we all got there safe and other things."

"Oh well OK." Lia really wanted to just hang out alone since the rest of her roommates where at the common room.

"So... Lia when are you gonna tell me your big secret?" Hermione said. This statement took Lia by shock, she wasn't ever gonna tell her secret.

"What do you mean?" Lia said her voice cracking with worry.

"On the train you said that you had a secret crush and that you would tell me."

"Oh. That." Lia said as an invisible weight lifted from her shoulders. "Well I'm pretty sure your missing a very important aspect of that deal."

"And what would that be?"

"You said you would tell me yours."

"Fine." Hermione leaned in real close. "Vikter Krum."

"The quidich player?!"

"Yeah."

Lia's look was of utter shock "He is three years older than you... way to go!"

"Alright your turn."

"Kay." Lia leaned in really close and whispered the name into Hermione's ear. Hermione looked at her.

"May I PLEEEEEEEEASE tell him?"

"Dear GOD no. And if you do, I'll give you a bat-boogie cures soo bad you'll be confused with a cave."

"Alright I won't tell."


	4. Ooops

Hello All! I apologise for the shitty last chapter. You may not think it's shitty (if you do Im glad we see eye to eye) but to me, it is a bad chapter. For the record I am a terrable speller. And im on the search for a beta. If you want the job please review saying so. Not much happens in this chapter. Im sorry it will get better, im writting this backwards. The last chapter willl rock your socks off. But enough of my rambling.

When will it sink in I DON'T OWN **ANYTHING! **

Lia got up an hour early to get dressed. Quickly she took a shower and brushed her hair. Then she opened her trunk and... "Oh shit. I knew I forgot something." In her rush to get out of her house she didn't wash her clothing. "Great." Lia sighed and began looking for her book of housekeeping spells. "Aha! I knew I would find you, alright now stains and wrinkles..." After she made her cloths spotless and smooth, she looked at the clock. Lia had 20 minuets till it was time to go to breakfast. 'Perfect' she thought as she got out a whole long roll of parchment. 'I needed time to write.' Lia was writting a short story for _Witch Weekly._ In primary school her english profesor told her she had a good chance of becomming a writter. Ever since she had a pen in hand. This one was about a muggle who helps to save a witches life and then they fall madly in love, but the at the end the muggle gets killed by the witches father for being a muggle. The witch becomes depressed with grife and kills herself to be with her love. Lia liked this story, her brain had come up with it in a dream. But not many of her stories ended in death. But its seems like a story of true love and she liked it. She found a soft chair by the fire. She saw a book proped up aganst the sofa next to her. She used that to lean her parchment on.

**---**

Harry russled in his sleep. He finaly gave up. He sat in his bed, it's a half hour before breakfast. He got up and put on his school uniform, He decided that he would just hang out by the fire in the warm common room. But when he came down he was greeted by a friendly face.

"Lia! Hi!" He said a little shocked but happy at the same time.

"Good moring Harry." Lia said not looking up from her paper.

"What are you writting? You can't have homework." Harry asked

"No, I'm writting a short story for Witch Weekly's story contest."

"Oh, cool. May I read it?"

"Ok but it maybe a little sappy. I got the idea from a dream." Lia said handing him the the parchment.

"A dream?"

"yeah I had a dream about the chapter your reading."

"Lia"

"Yeah"

"Who is _The Dark Princess_?"

"Oh" Lia giggled "That is my pen name. I never use my real name."

"Why did you choose the name Dark Princess?" Harry asked curiosly

"I don't know why, It just sounds good."

"Kay."

Harry read though the first 3 chapters. He was intranced by the story line. He also would rave about how well writtin it is. She painted pictures with words. Her quill was a painters brush, she was very articulate. He prayed to god that she one the contest.

"Well waht do you think, sappy yes but I like it,"

"It's beautiful."

"What?" Lia asked wondering if she was hearing things.

"I think your story is good enough to be in a book."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

Both Lia and Harry got up at the same time, and knocked into each other. Unfortunatly Harry accidently fell ontop of Lia.

"Hello again Harry." Lia said with a smile

"I'm so sorry."

"No problem. But could you do me one favor though?"

"Yeah." Harry was drowning quickly in Lia's eyes. They were eating him, and he loved it.

"Harry as much as you are my friend I would really love it if you moved your knee. It hurts."

'Oh crap' Harry thought "Better yet." Lia said "If you would get up I'm sure Seamus,Ron and Nevile would be less inclinded to think the thoughts they are thinking." Lia smile never left.

"Did we walk in on something?" Seamus asked

"No not at all."Lia tilted her head back to see them "Harry knocked onto me and still won't move his knee. Hint hint Harry."

"Sorry!" Harry practicly jumped off of Lia.

"Thank you Harry." Lia said.

"Um... we'll go to breakfast now." Ron said

"Yeah bye." Seamus said then they walked stiffly to the entrance hole.

"I'm really sorry. It was an accident I swear."

"I understand. But you might have something to hear from your friends. You should go to breakfast."

"Kay."Harry said walking over to the entrace hole.

**---**

_At Breakfast_

"Harry why were you on top of Lia?" Seamus asked

"More importantly why was your knee where it was?" Ron asked

"What are you guys talking about." Hermione asked irritated

"Look it was a total accident. We both got up at the same time and we bumped into each other."

"How did you go from bumping into one another to on the floor."

"I bumped in hard." Harry said

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"We come down stairs to the common room and find Harry and Lia on top of one another, and Harry's knee in a special place." Ron said

"HARRY! Do you realize what trouble you would be in if a teacher found you?!" Hermione said. A small smirk grew over her face.

"What are you smiling about." Ron asked

"Nothing."

"Hey, 'Mione do you still have that subscription to Witch Weekly?" Harry asked

"Yeah why?"

"Well I was just wondering when they are anouncing the winner's of the story contest?"

"You read Witch Weekly man?" Seamus asked

"No. Lia is writting a story for it and I want to know if she wins. It's really good."

"If I didn't know any better I would think you liked Lia." Ron said.

"I don't. When will you realize that it was just being in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"More like wrong position." Seamus said. Harry shot him a nasty glare.

"Hey look at Malfoy. He still has that stuff on his face." Ron said. They all looked, sure enough he was their holding Pansy around the waist.

"When will that stuff come off?" Hermione asked.

"Two weeks." Harry replied.

"How do you know that?!" Ron asked, but before Harry could answer he stuffed his mouth full of hashed potatos.

They were handed their list of classes and set off. They were walking out of the Great Hall, Harry not watching were he was going ran into Lia again. Once more knocking Lia and him self on the ground.

"Harry we have to stop doing this." Lia said simply.

"Yeah." Harry was drowning again. Lia's eyes where mismorizing him. For a while he couldn't remember his own name. But he was suddenly jerked out of paradise, as Lia got up.

"Would you like a hand." She said holding out a hand.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Harry we have to stop doing that."

"Yeah." Harry resumed his hypnotism

"Well bye."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats it. Again Im looking for a beta . Please review. They help alot. Thanks. I hope you like this chapter. Expect the next one in about a week or a day. I work in funny ways.

You know you love me

Crys. :)


	5. Caliope

Hello again. I have a bad feeling about this chapter, but I wrote it anyway. Plus Im pretty distraced by the fact that any nosie to my ear makes me scream. I would like all people looking for the beta job please add their e-mail in the review. I might send one or two the same chapter to have extra spell-check and for opinons. I hope you like this chapter. You know you love me.

**I own nothing **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lia walked up the stairwell to her first class of the day. As she climbed she was met by a very familiar face. " What do you want Draco." Lia asked in a light and airy voice.

"Word on the street is that you and Potty had an early morning escapade. Your father wouldn't want you cheating on me, now would he." Draco replied a smirk the size of Brazil on his face. Lia cringed at the thought of her parents. And that she was suposed to be going out with Draco.

" Two things. One; you and I aren't going out unless my parents are two feet away from me. Two; my dad is an ass."

"Such a foul mouth for the girl who is suposed to be the most polite student in school." Draco said running his arm around her long thin waist. Lia quickly removed the offending apendage.

"We all have our weaknesses Draco." Lia said

"Yeah, and yours is your parents. Which is fortunate for me."

"What do you mean fortunate for you?" Lia asked starting you get worried.

"I could always tell your father about you and Potter. And you wouldn't make it through winter break." Draco said casualy, as if blackmailing someone was a common as talking about the weather.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

Lia knew what Draco said was true and mornfully she replied "What do you want. Anything."

"One; I want the stuff to get this shit off my face."

"Why you seem so popular with it?" Lia said smiling "I mean you can't take 2 weeks of all that Slytherin attention."

"I only kept it so Pansy could get her sick kicks."

"Aww, are you taking shit form your Slytherin whore."

"Shut up and get the stuff. I know you know where it is."

"Fine." Lia ran dow that stairwell up, two more and though the Fat lady portrait. She climbed up the stairs to the boys dorm. 'This school has way to many stairs.' Lia thought going into Nevil's dorm. She quickly found the lumph covered cactus. She put it in a vase and took a quill of a night stande. Holding the feather part at the very top, she poked one of the pestules. Instanly it squirted black horable ooze. Lia put a sheild spell on the top of the vase. After she was sure it had stoped squirting, she removed the plant. Put it back down on the table and wrote a note "_Thanks"_ was all it said. She ran as fast as she could to the stairwell where Malfoy was.

He was unterd, he was just leaning aganst the wall examining his nails. Lia's blond hair was flying every which way. But she would worry about that later.

"Got it." She handed vase to Malfoy.

"This stuff smells worse than shit." Draco said as his nose wrinkled over the vase.

"Yes but it works." Lia said patting down her hair.

"Fine. But I ask for one more thing."

"What would that be my most humble and loving master." Lia said sarcasem oozing from her voice

"I want a kiss." Draco said simply

"What, why? Wait, no."

"Let's see I could use a school owl. I think one of those little ones would be the fastest." Draco said putting a finger on his chin.

"Alright! I'll do it. But answer me this one question." Lia said her eyes full of defeat

"What." Draco asked

"Why?"

"Just in case you and Potter do go out, I want to him to know, I got there first." Draco's smirk increased ten fold. Lia's grew angrey and disgucted.

"Your a pig. You know that."

"Yes, but I'm the pig that you have to kiss." He said.

"God I **know** I'm going regret this." Lia said. But she did as she was told. Her lips met his in a **very** short kiss.

"See now that wasn't so bad." Draco said.

"I think my lips are going to fall off." Lia said holding her mouth. Lia's eyes moved to the clock at the top of the stairwell. "Ass you made me 10 minuets late!"

"Yup. When you do snog Potter, tell him I got there first!" Draco said running to potions class.

"Great I'm late for Defence Against the Dark Arts on the first day." Lia mumbled to herself. Five miunets later she walked through the doors of Defence Aganst the Dark Arts class. To her suprise she found everyone reading and nobody was saying anything, no incantations no wispers, no nothing.

"Did I come into the wrong class?" Lia asked.

"Is your name Amelia Caliope LeFaye?" said Umbridge her steak knife teeth bearing.

"Yes." Lia said in a misrable tone.

"What kind of name is _Caliope_?" A boy with brown hair yelled out. Lia gave him a glare that nither Snape of Malfoy could top. She hated her middle name. Even though Caliope was the muse of writting in greek mythology, (that part Lia though fit her very well) the name was very old and not used as much.

"I aplogise for my tardyness. I was... held up." Lia rubbed her lips, thinking of why she was held up.

"Very well dear. But you have a weeks worth of detention in my office. Starting tonight." Umbridge said sitting down under a collection of cat plates that made Lia gag.

"Yes mame." Lia sat down and read the chalk board, then opened her book.

_At Dinner_

_

* * *

_

Lia sat down next to Hermione and began to fill her plate. She was still furiouse at Umbridge for giving her the detention. Though the conversation was enough to make her smile.

"Harry you got a detention too?" Lia asked after swallowing an enourmus gulp of pumpkin juice.

"Yeah." Harry said as a frown of anger played on his lips.

"What for?"

"I simply got a little agrey."

"Angrey! You blew up then walk out!" Ron said. Lia giggled

"I was just late."

"What do you think she'll make us do?"

"Maybe polish all those cat plates, those are waaay to cute to be leagle." Lia said she cut a piece of steak.

"You know your right." Harry replied as he refilled his butterbeer.

"Well you know what they say, missery likes company. Better you than Malfoy."

"Yeah."

_Umbridge's Office._

"Harry wait before we go inside. I know this spell it will help."

"Which one?"

"The telkotalkitve spell. It will let us talk to each other with out moving our lips."

"That will help."

"Telotalkive!" Lia said her wand waving. 'Is it working?' Lia thought

_'LIA I CAN HEAR YOU!'_

_' Yeah thats the spell. Cus 3 galleons says, she tells us not to talk.'_

_'Again your right. One more question.'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'So you can hear everything I think?'_

_'Pretty much.'_

_'Oh ok, I need to keep my mind clear.'_

_' I can hear you.' Lia thought with a smirk. "Alright, now that you know how to use it lets go in. Before she starts taking on extra punishments."_

"Kay."

"Good evening ma'am we are here for our detention." Lia said her voice full of remorse.

"Yes we are." Harry said, he tried to force remorse but that fell flat on it's arse.

"Lovely! Ms. Lafaye would you please sit at the desk on that side of my desk. Mr. Potter on the other side please... Thank you. Alright you two are going to write lines." Umbridge said she had an ear to ear smile. Lia knew she lived to torture people.

_'That doesn't seem too bad.' Lia thought_

_'Yeah I guess.' Harry thought back_

_'Could I borrow a quill mine are back on my bed.'_

_'Sure.'_

_'Thanks.'_ Lia said as Hary reached into his bag to grab a quill for himself and Lia, but Mrs. Toad intervened.

"No, no, no you will be using a special quill."

"Yes ma'am." Harry siad putting his quill back in his bag

_'Sorry I made you do that.'_ Lia said her eyes said that too. Harry knew looking was bad. He would have a hard time comming back from his trance. But her eyes screamed for him. They were a drog and he was hooked. It started on the train and now here he was in detention and he cant even remember his name.

"MR. POTTER!" Umbridge screamed. Harry's hypnotisim was broken.

"Yes." he said.

"Would you please start writting the sentence 'I will not tell lies.'

"How many times?"

"Untill it sinks in."

_'What the **hell **does that mean?' _Harry thought to Lia

_'Beats me.'_

"And for you Ms. Lafaye..."

"Yes."

"You will write 'I will not be tardy.'

"Yes ma'am."

_'She forgot to give us ink.'_ Lia thought to Harry

_'Your right. I'll ask her for it.' _Harry thought. "Profecor Umbridge, You forgot to give us ink."

"Lovies you won't need that." Umbridge said. Lia put down her quill and began to write. When she did she inhealed sharply.

_'What?!_' Harry asked. What ever caused Lia pain he would want hurt. But he would never admit that.

_'Her fucking quills draw blood!'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'Start writing you'll find out._' Harry did and quickly found out what she ment by 'draws blood.' with every letter he wrote it was engraved onto the back of his hand. It hurt like a bitch but he would never show it. He wouldn't give The Toad the satisfaction.

Lia knew this was bad. Harry's cuts were healing over very fast. Her's however were bleeding for a few seconds before healling over. Her armwarmer was getting soaked. Damn her frail skin! These were one of her favorites. She always wore armwarmers** always** it was just part of her. Now she would have to wash these.

_'Are you ok?' _Harry asked

_'Yeah I'm fine.'_

_'You're bleeding way more than I am. I'm worried.'_

_'No I'm fine. Nothing one of my spells can't handle.'_

_'Your arm thing is red. It was purple.'_

_'Yeah blood will do that. How are you holding up?'_

_'I'm fine it just hurts.' _

_'Yeah it does.'_

_'Lia, is your middle name really Caliope?'_

_'No I made it up... OF COARSE IT IS. If I were my parents I would have picked a name that didn't come from greek mythology.'_

_'I think it's pretty. Different, but pretty.'_

_'Would you belive that your the first person who has complimented me about my name?'_

_'Yeah.' _

_'Thanks._' Lia gave Harry a small smile then returned to her cutting.

A/N I change my mine on that this chapter is bad. I may be wrong. Thanks for the reviews. And all those wanting the beta job please add your email with the review. Saaski we are out for the summer! YAY! You know you love me. Crys


	6. Lovebirds

I'm Back! Did ya miss me? Don't answer that. This is chapter six. I can't belive it got this far. I'm totaly obsessed wil this story.(I carry a note book around for sudden insperation.) I really hope you like it.SUMMER IS HERE AT LAST, now I have time to write. YAY. Still looking for a beta. PLEASE THIS ISN"T WORKING WELL! Oh well enough of my blubbering.

**What ever you hear about me owning anything but the plot is a LIE!**

Two hours later Lia and Harry finaly left the horable bitch's office. Lia was now in eternal HATE mode for her.

"Mental Silcenio." Lia said the counter spell to stop Lia from hearing Harry's thoughts and vice versa. 'Harry can you hear me? Harry?' "Alright now that the spell is off. You may think freely now."

"Good. I think that was killing me."

"Oh please, you were too busy think of ways to give Umbridge a horrable painful death."

"Yeah...well."

"Well I was thinking that too. But you had some awsome muggle ways. But what the heck is a steam roller?"

"Er... I'll explain later." Lia grabed Harry's left hand and held it out.

"What are you?.." Harry began to ask.

"We need to get back to the tower. In under 20 minuets."

"Ok we can do that." Lia droped Harry's hand. He wished she hadn't, but he kept that to himself.

They walked through the coridors, they chatted about muggles. Mainly Lia asking about muggle things and Harry answering. Their excuse Lia needed it for her story.

"So a steam roller makes pavement flat?" Lia asked.

"Yeah pretty much."

"Oh, cool." After a few minuets of friendly banner they were met by a very pissed off Snape.

"What are you two _lovebirds_ doing out in the corridors late at night."

"Profecor." Lia said in a sweet inocent voice. "We arenn't out past curfue and we were just walking back from detention with Profecor Umbridge."

"And how can you prove that you were at detention. For all I know you two may have been in an empty classroom somewhere." Snape said not falling for Lia's politeness. "And if I can remember your mother and father warned you from **any** interactions with the opsite gender... aside from a select few."

"To answer your question I have two ways of proving that both Harry and I were at detention." Lia said spite filling her voice. "Harry would you please raise you right hand for Profecor Snape to see."

"Gladly." Harry said mentaly thanking Lia for the excuse to not get busted **and **the opertunity to show Snape he was wrong. He raised his right hand for Snape to see it was still slightly bloody and tiny lines where forming. Lia did the same but her hand was coverd in drying blood. He began to become mad.

"You see aside from the obviose marks on our hands you can fully ask Profecor Umbridge I'm sure she will set you strait. Now if you would please excuse us from this conversation we would like to return to our tower before we **are** past curfue.

"Very well Amelia but your parents will get a letter from me explaining you situation."

"Be my guest Profecor." Lia said with a smile. Snape Glared at her then gave one to Harry.

"It rocks and sucks to have him as a family friend."

"He is a family friend?"

"Yup and," Lia cringed "My godfather." Harry smiled to himself he thought about Sirius. "There are times were I think I am adopted."

"I hear you. I can't belive my mom had a sister like Petunia."

"I think that there is always one person who is differnt in every family. And for ours it's you and me.

"Yeah." Harry would never say things like this with Ron or Hermione, but Lia was different. She made him feel free of all worries. He could say anything and Lia would understande or if she didn't she would ask questions untill she did. And she could read people like books. She listened to what everyone had to say. Plus she has a razor sharp tonge.


	7. A fantastic nightmare

**hello mina readers. Chapter seven is in now in action. I really hope you like it. Nothing much to say except enjoy. (or flame i don't really care) **

**I don't own Harry potter. JKR does that lucky bitch**

Lia slipped into her room. Good, all the other girls were asleep. Quietly she slunk into the bathroom. She put a locking spell on the door. she removed her arm warmers, and set them to the side. Lia turned the the handle on the sink and let the warm water flow over her hand and arms.

"Umbridge is a bitch." she muttered. She had been strong just to show her that she wasn't a wimp, but god did it hurt. Every line was agonizing. Now her arm was covered in blood and her hand sore. She levitated her long-sleeved pjs to her and put them on. They were soft and smelled of vanilla, and she wafted to sleep as soon her head hit her pillow.__

_In Lia's dream_

_"Lia would you come with me? I have to tell you something." Harry said, his emerald eyes sparkling. _

_"Sure," Lia said. Harry grabed her hand and lead her to a small grove of cherry trees and blueberry bushes. She plucked a blueberry off a bush and popped it in her mouth. It was the sweetest thing she had ever eaten. _

_"So..." Lia said with a cocky smile "What did you want the tell me?" _

_"Close your eyes." Harry said smiling. _

_"Fine." Lia closed her eyes. Harry took a second to hold her suspense. Then he leaned in for a quick peck. "Can I open my eyes?" _

_"Yeah." Harry said his ears growing increasingly red. Lia opened her eyes. _

_"I have to tell you something." _

_"What?" Lia leaned in and planted one on Harry's lips. Lia felt as light as a feather, but then the lead weight walked in on them. _

_"Draco what the hell are you doing here?!" Lia almost yelled. _

_"I was just going for a walk when I wander by and see you and Potter having a snog fest. Oh, by the way Potty, I got there first." _

_"What do you mean?" Harry asked. _

_"I got there first. I snogged Amelia before you." Draco smiled devilishly _

_"Is it true?" Harry asked desperately. _

_"You don't understand! My parents force me to go out with him. I wouldn't if I had the choice." _

_"That's not it." _

_"Draco, shut it! You have done enough!" _

_"Well I don't think so. Hey, Potter, has she told you why she wears the armwarmers? No? Well look under them!" Draco grabbed Lia's arm and forced one of her arm warmers off. _

_"Lia...why?" Harry asked weakly. _

_"I don't have a choice. If you knew what happened then you would understand. Please, let me explain!" Lia pleaded. _

_"No. I thought I really liked you. But you just...arg!" _

Lia woke in a cold sweat.

A/N I am really sorry for 2 short chapters in a row.But I am in total writers block. By the way if you have any tips on how to on block the block it would be a BIG help and i would put you at the bottom of the next chapter. Thanks saaski for beta-ing. And Im saying this cus you hate it tanky banky.


	8. A pleasant surprise

**Hello! I am really sorry for making you all wait. And I hope this chapter makes you all happy. I have been very...distracted recently, but I want to write more.**

Oh by the way I don't own anything

* * *

Harry laid on his bed. He had showered, gotten dressed and laid down for a minute, and started thinking. He thought about Lia, she was strong. He knew that, he saw what Umbridge's pen did to her hand. But she didn't flinch once. She also had a way of making him feel... at ease. He didn't know why, but when he was around her he would talk about anything. And she was pretty. He liked her...alot. But he wished he knew how to approach her. Ron...well... Ron sort of drove girls away. And Hermione wasn't the well of information, when he asked, mainly she just told him he was being insensitive and ran off. So he was in it alone. He had half a mind to ask Sirius, but he had know idea how to ask him, either.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Lia sat down at the Gryffindor table, ready to enjoy the food she had put on her plate. As she had a spoon full of hash browns in her mouth the Owl post came. Then it came to her. 'Duh! The story contest!' She found Hermione and sat next to her.

"Hermione do you mind if I take a look at your Witch Weekly?"

"Sure." Hermione said handing her the magazine. Lia flipped throughout the pages till she found the story contest. She read the story, the plot was hers, the whole story was there- every detail. 3 whole days of her life and she won first place. YES!

"Do you know who The Dark princess is?" Hermione asked resting her head-on Lia's shoulder, and reading the magazine.

"Yup! The Dark princess is me!"

"Really?!" Hermione grabbed the magazine back. Her eyes flew over the page and a half of writing. "You wrote that!"

"Yeah...Do you like it?"

"It is really good, and really sad."

"It was my first time writing a story like that. I actually got the idea from a dream."

"A dream?"

"Yeah."

"Well congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"Just one question..."

"Yeah." Lia said pouring some berry juice.

"Why did you choose the name Dark princess?"

"Harry asked the same question. But to answer I really don't know, It just sounds cool."

"All right."

"Speaking of Harry, here he comes." Lia said. Harry sat down in between the girls. "Where are you going Speed McQueen?" Lia asked jokingly.

"Who?" Both Harry and Hermione

"It was something my great grandma said. Harry lets get this straight, I'll get up first then you get up." Lia said smiling to let him know it was just a joke.

"Yeah." Harry couldn't help himself, he jumped in and willed himself to drown in Lia's vibrant blue pools that were her eyes.

"Harry we have detention today. Same time same place?"

"Sure."

"Cool. Hermione did I tell you thanks for teaching me the telotalkitve spell on the train?"

"No, but your welcome." Hermione smiled.

At Detention

'Harry can you hear me thinking.'

'Yup!'

"Hello ma'am we are here for day four of our detention week 'toad bitch." Lia said and thought. Harry suppressed a giggle.

"Yes. Well, here are your quills. Same spots, get to work." Umbridge said.

Harry sat down and looked down then noticed something. Lia was wearing only one arm warmer. She still had on on the left. He guessed why, yesterday her arm warmer got very bloody. But her arm looked so strange. He didn't think she ever took off her arm warmers. It looked so bare.

'Harry, is there a reason to you staring at my arms?' Lia thought to the boy sitting across from her.

'Your not wearing an arm warmer on your right arm.' Harry thought

'Yeah my last one got really bloody.'

'I thought as much. I saw you won the story contest.'

'Yeah and thanks to Big Mouth aka Hermione everyone knows I wrote it.'

'Why is that bad?'

'No, I just like to write anonymously. You can write freely that way.'

'Oh well... it was a great story.'

'Thanks.'

Harry was having a hard time trying to keep his mind clear. 'Don't think about her. Stop thinking about Lia. Stop it.'

'Harry... hehe...um I can hear you.' Lia thought kind of embarrassed. Harry's hand stopped 'SHIT!' he couldn't believe he was being so stupid. he hand started searing. He had forgotten that he stopped his hand in the middle of a word.

'Harry...'

'Yeah.'

'Feel free not to answer this, but why are you thinking of me?'

'Your story, I was thinking about you and your story.' Harry thought.

'Ok! I'll buy that. I was only wondering.'

And so they sat there making jokes and talking about, stuff. They traveled from topics so the pain didn't seem so bad. Time seemed to speed up. Before long Umbridge asked them for their hands. And asked both of them to come back tomorrow. And they walked out and to their tower. They talked the whole way.

"Thanks so much for the Muggle help. It really helped." Lia said.

"That's all right, I'm glad that the steam roller aspect got into the story." Harry smiled. Lia smiled back. To Harry she was the most beautiful thing on the planet. She smiled happy and content. She looked like joy in carnet. he just wanted to stare at her like this forever. He didn't know what he was doing till he was in the middle of it.

Lia smiled and turned to Harry before she knew it she felt his lips on hers. She was shocked for a nanosecond then she warmed into the kiss. His lips were warm and inviting. Her arms instintively went around his head,and his hands rested on her hips. There they stayed for second or hours or maybe even days. They couldn't tell. Then they broke apart.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that, It just came over me and..." Lia cut Harry off. She shook her head as if to say words don't say a thing at this moment.

Then they walked in silence to the portrait. They needn't say a thing the company was enough. In the common room they faced each other...

"Same time same place tomorrow?" Lia asked playfully.

"Yup."

"Night." Lia said and walked up the stairs. Harry watched her. Then he walked to his own bed and fill into fitful sleep, like a weight had just lifted from his shoulders.  
And he dreamed.

* * *

**Well how did ya like it. I know it may seem fast. **


	9. Another nightmare and a morning preasent

I know it's been foreveeeeeeeeeeeer. Please don't eat me, too much stuff happened, summer was not a good writing time. But in the words of a great person (whoever they are) Shit happens. I'm trying to make this chapter long and good to make up for the fact it's been 2 months. I apologise again.

Also I want to thank Mrs.Ash Ketchum (nice name by the way :) For the idea. I'll point them out as they apper.

For the millionth time I DON"T OWN why would I use fanfiction if i owned. oh well i'll try to stop rambling.

_(This was Mrs. Ash Ketchum's idea. For Harry to have the same dream as Lia) _

_Lia would you come with me? I have to tell you something." Harry said, his emerald eyes sparkling. _

_"Sure," Lia said. Harry grabed her hand and lead her to a small grove of cherries trees, Lia plucked one and poped in her mouth it was the sweetest thing she had ever eaten. Harry looked at her she was a goddess in his eyes. _

_"So..." Lia said with a cocky smile "What did you want the tell me?" _

_"Close your eyes." Harry said smiling. _

_"Fine." Lia closed her eyes. Harry took a second to hold her suspense. Then he leaned in for a quick peck. "Can I open my eyes?" _

_"Yeah." Harry said his ears growing increasingly red. Lia opened her eyes. _

_"I have to tell you something." _

_"What?" Lia leaned in and planted one on Harry's lips. It was longer and perfect like it was in the hallway. Harry prayed to god that the world would freeze now. Unfortunatly fate had the last person he wanted to see walk in on them. _

_"Draco what the hell are you doing here?!" Lia almost yelled. _

_"I was just going for a walk when I wander by and see you and Potter having a snog fest. Oh, by the way Potty, I got there first." _

_"What do you mean?" Harry asked. _

_"I got there first. I snogged Amelia before you." Draco smiled devilishly _

_"Is it true?" Harry asked desperately. _

_"You don't understand! My parents force me to go out with him. I wouldn't if I had the choice." _

_"That's not it." _

_"Draco, shut it! You have done enough!" _

_"Well I don't think so. Hey, Potter, has she told you why she wears the armwarmers? No? Well look under them!" Draco grabbed Lia's arm and forced one of her arm warmers off. _

Harry shot up faster than sound. He was sweating bullets his breath was coming out in pants. His mind searched back for what Lia had under her armwarmer. It was just a blur. He checked his watch 4 am, well he wasn't going to sleep after a dream like that. He stared at the mirror.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream. Nothing other than a dream." Harry ketp repeating to himself. He stared at his reflection. Same as usual, scrawny frame, (he can thank the Dursly's for that) bed hair, (it always looks like that) and his scar. "Scars." Harry mumbled to himself. Maybe Lia has scars on her arm? But from where? The thoughts poured into his head like a fouset. What was under Lia's armwarmers? The question kept banging at his head, willing him to find out an answer. Maybe if she takes of the armwarmers something bad will happen? No she took one off for detention. Arg... this is going to drive me nuts! Harry took a shower. And grabed his half done eassay due in a couple of hours. He made his way to the warm fire place. Where he was greeted by the person on his mind.

"Hello? What are you doing up so early?" Harry asked Lia who was lieing on the sofa stareing at the fire.

"I couldn't sleep so I decieded to come down here. I haven't left since..." Lia turned her head to the clock "10:00 last night." Resuming staring at the fire. She looked almost in a trance.

"Why are you staring at the fire?" Harry asked a million things going through his head. Why is she staring at fire? What would keep her from sleeping for 6 hours? What is she keeping hidden by sleaves? (that question was still bugging him) Wait is she thinking about last night? Oh god! What if she doesn't remember? Worse, what if she does remember and regrets it? Shit this so confusing!

"It helps me think." Lia said in a airy on-cloud-nine voice. It pulled Harry out of his head for a minuet.

"Think about what?" Harry said more questions filling his head.

"About everything, family, life, school, writting...boys." Lia said glancing over at Harry.

'Shit. Boys means me. I wish I knew what she was thinking. "Um out of all of those which are you thinking about now?" Harry asked.

"All of them, but mainly my family." Lia said keeping within her trance. Harry let a sigh of relife. He walked and sat down next to Lia. Harry couldn't help himself but to ask, family dynamics interested him. But no one besides him knew that.

"What about your family?" He asked looking down at her. Lia sat up and leaned her head agenst Harry's shoulder.

"Nothing just my parents." She responded. Her eyes glued to the flames dancing in front of her. That wasn't a satisfying answer, lots of people though about their parents. Harry behind it all was a rather nosey person.

"What about your parents?" Harry asked. Reminded about what Snape said about him ratting her out to her parents.

"Eh, just that they have these rules and are constantly forcing their values on me. They don't get the fact that I have a mind too." Lia said glancing at Harry.

"Ah." Harry said knowing that if he pushed for any more info Lia might get a little ticked. He looked down at her, she had a wiked grin on her face. She looked like someone just told her she had just won a 20 pound chocolate cake and 200 galleons.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Harry would you please stand up?" Lia asked. Harry thought it was wierd she'd ask him to stand up and not answer his question but he did like he was told and stood up in front of the couch in front of Lia.

"Alright I'm up." Harry said. Lia got up too, and directed Harry so Lia was in front of him and Lia's back was to the fire. Then Lia smiled devilishly and...

"Uurg" Harry ground as Lia pounced on him into the couch. "What was that for?" She was curently ontop of him in a fashion very reminicent of of his mistake a week and a half ago.

"I needed payback for the other day." Lia said with a quick shrug. "But I get back at people ten fold so I guess." Lia leaned down and panted one on Harry. His brain shut down for a second as realized what was going on. 'So Lia did remember.' He thought. After a few seconds she pulled back. "Well..?" She asked sitting up. Harry had only one response for that, he sat up and kissed her back. It was perfect. No other word could discribe it. Perfect.

(another one of Mrs. Ash Ketchum's ideas. To have a class with Snape or Hagrid)

Lia looked out the window in a dreamy state, The Womping Willow was shaking it's branches prepareing itself for the inpending cold. It was the last warm day of the season. Lia could feel it in her bones. She couldn't belive her parents used the fire place to talk to her. At 1:00 in the morning no less. But having Harry show up was a wonderful way to get her thoughts away from her Shit-head parents. Harry, damn he was a good kisser. A red pluage creeped it's way up her cheeks, even thinking about him made her blush.

"Miss Lafaye." Snape said standing infront of her. "I will remind you daydreaming in my class is an easy way to a detention." Snape glared at Lia just looking for a reason to get her in trouble.

"But Sir, not to be rude but I wasn't daydreaming. I was listening to everything you said." Lia said in her I-am-being-polite-but-I'm-still-telling-you-that-your-WRONG voice she mastered at age 6.

"Oh really? Fine what were we talking about?" Snape asked an evil smirk grew over his lips.

"You were talking about the Lover's potion. It was created by a witch in the early times right before the Witch Trials, for another woman, a muggle. It worked very sucsessfully. But the witch forgot to add it to the other woman's morning tea. And the muggle snaped out of it and ran to the village. They were both burned. And I qoute "The witch alowed to be burned just to be with her love. A rather stupid idea." Am I correct Profeccor?" Lia said. Snape's smirk disappered after she had qouted him. He lost his chance to put Lia through hell. The rest of the class snickered

"I see, well Amelia..." Snape took a second to figure a way to make Lia wrong. "I see you forgot to mention that the Lover's potion is strictly forbiden in this school." Snape stated.

'That's all you got? Snape I think your loosing your touch.' Lia thought pleasently. Teaching the teachers was one of her favorite games. "Profeccor, I'm sure every one of us here could give you a list as long as your arm of potions and elixers that are forbiden. Is there any reason to mention that again?" Lia asked cocking her head to the side slightly. Snape inhaled sharply but the bell rang. He was saved by the bell this time. His pride needed time to recover.

**Thats it folks. I am soooooo sorry for being so late with my updates. I promise that they will becoming in stedy now that school has started and summer is over. I want to thank Mrs.AshKetchem for the Ideas they made this one a lot easier and give me more ideas for the next chapter. Thanks.**

**Crys **


End file.
